The Wound
by Dean's Girl 2010
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt when Dean sustains a major injury in a very small town. Sam is left to deliver first aid under extenuating circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, everyone...it's been a long time since I last published or wrote but since I just want to be done with school I thought I would give this idea a go. I hope you enjoy this portion of the story. Let me know what you think! **_

**The Wound**

Dean swore loudly causing Sam to pause in the incantation. The ghost that they were hunting, a lady in white that had terrorized the little town that they were in for the last few years had just thrown him against the spiral staircase in the plain white room. Apparently the lady had been waiting for her husband at home when she found out that he was cheating and went a little crazy, killing her husband, his lover, and herself in the process. She had already killed five guys from the town in the last two years and didn't seem to be thinking about slowing down anytime soon. Sam finished the incantation quickly setting the picture on fire that had been holding her to this house. Sam watched with morbid fascination as she erupted in flames and died down into a pile of dust her voice wailing about her cheating husband.

Sam dropped the lighter that he had used to set the picture ablaze and quickly walked over to where Dean laid sprawled out at the bottom of the staircase. The younger Winchester quickly gave his brother a once over looking for the offending injury that had not allowed his older brother to move since being thrown and he quickly found it. The pristine white carpet was marred by a growing pool of deep red that seemed to be seeping from Dean's right leg. Dean's arm covered his eyes but his mouth which was visible was pressed tightly into a grimace.

"Dean?" Sam asked cautiously as he lowered his frame next to his brother's prone one. Now closer, Sam could tell that Dean's arms and hands were shaking slightly and sweat seemed to be pouring off of his body in waterfalls. "Dean." Sam waited again for a response but received nothing from his pained brother. The younger Winchester dew the elders arm away from his eyes only to find that his eyes were scrunched tightly against the pain that must have been raging through his brothers body. "Dean…I'm going to cut up your pant leg so we can see what we're dealing with here okay?" Sam took Dean's silent response to mean that it was fine and got the scissors from their travel first aid kit out. He took a deep breath and began cutting away the jean fabric between him and the injury that Dean had sustained. Dean moaned low in his throat as Sam cut though the fabric failing to keep the leg perfectly stable. Sam inhaled audibly as he cut away the fabric above the knee. A jagged part of Dean's now broken femur bone had punctured his skin and was sticking out of the side of his thigh. The gash that it had caused was bleeding profusely creating a stark reality between the white of Dean's upper leg to the red of the blood and muscle that was escaping the confines of his flesh. "Dean…" Sam said quietly and unbelievingly as he looked at the terror in front of him. Dean didn't move, didn't open his eyes, and didn't respond. He simply gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, and moved his arm back up to his face.

"I have to stop the bleeding." Sam stated both for Dean's sake and his own still staring wide-eyed at the grotesque picture in front of him. Sam reached inside the first aid bag and pulled out a large towel. For some reason he didn't think a little gauze was going to work this time round. He breathed out and slowly reached toward his brothers' red and white leg. As soon as Sam touched it his brother groaned in agony but Sam had to continue. "I'm sorry Dean…" Sam stated as he pushed against the wound attempting to not move the large bone that was protruding from it. Dean yelled harshly and loudly as he sat up against the pain before falling back again. His eyes rolled back into his head and he was out.

Sam moved quickly while he brother was out, counting the unconsciousness a blessing during such an injury. After rummaging through the first aid kit he found some athletic tape and a couple of belts and bound the wound tightly to try to staunch the still substantial outpouring of blood. He then broke a wooden chair in the room and created a split using the wooden pieces and pieces of the curtains that he had torn into strips in order to stabilize Dean's fracture. As Sam was tying the last knot to split the leg Dean began to groan. "Dean? You okay?" Dean's eyes moved under his eyelids for a few seconds before opening to reveal glassy green orbs that appeared dazed and unfocused until they landed on his baby brothers face. Seeing that his brother was more alert Sam quickly left the thigh and slide over to his brother's face grabbing the hand that Dean had offered to him. "How do you feel?" Sam waited for an answer but quickly realized from Dean's pinched expression that Dean was not going to answer so he quickly moved on. "You have a severe open fracture in your femur. I have already bandaged the wound and placed your leg in a splint but you need a hospital." The older Winchester continued looking up into his brothers' face before wetting his lips and responding in a pinched tone, "The closest hospital to here is an hour and a half away heading to the North." Sam nodded his understanding thinking through the situation that they were in. "I don't know how to get you out of here Dean. If we call for help we'll be tried for trespassing among other things and if I try to move you myself…"

"It'll hurt like hell." Dean stated finishing Sam's thought in the blunt way that he couldn't.

"Yeah and if we don't get out of here soon we're going to have to deal with the neighbors on top of everything." Dean grunted as he attempted to work himself into a seated position grimacing each time the muscles in his thigh had to contract. "Then we need to get out of here now."

"You can't move Dean." Sam stated matter of factly.

"Says who?" Dean questioned gruffly attempting to not show the intense pain he was feeling through his facial features as Sam dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Even if you could tough it out through the pain and it didn't give out the moment you put any amount of pressure on it, walking on it would cause the bone to shift and could cause further, possibly irreparable damage to the leg. You're not walking out of here period."

"Alright," Dean stated his face becoming even paler from the effort of sitting up for so long. "…than what's your plan brain boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part. I hope that I managed to clear up the majority of the typos but as I did it late at night there is really no telling. Hope you enjoy! **

"Alright," Dean stated his face becoming even paler from the effort of sitting up for so long. "…than what's your plan brain boy?"

**Part 2: **

"Getting you to lie down first off." Sam stated reaching forward to help ease his elder brothers' body to the white carpet once again. "I'll grab you a pillow."

Dean allowed Sam to lower him to the floor. His leg hurt like hell and his stomach was beginning to feel queasy, the beginning of shock, before too long he knew that he would be shivering uncontrollably and become space cadet #5. They needed to get out of here and he really needed a hospital.

Sam was back quickly with a pillow and a blanket, apparently he figured that shock was right around the corner as well. After getting Dean situated he was off searching the house for alternative means to get Dean outside and into the awaiting Impala and Dean was left to himself.

After ensuring that Sam was busy for awhile Dean pushed himself up off of the floor into a half seated position. He closed his eyes breathing through the pain and preparing his brain. After about a minute Dean opened his eyes and looked down at the right leg. Dean's eyes widened as he took in the patch job that Sam had done. The towel that the younger Winchester had wrapped around the injury was already beginning to turn red from the blood that continued to leak through the wound and bubble up toward the surface. Dean then turned his attention to the true horror of his injury. In the middle of the injury what looked like a large red stick stuck through the skin that the bandage covered. With morbid fascination Dean reached out and touched it. Pain pulsed through his leg at the gentle touch and the queasiness rose to a new level causing him to retch up the dinner that he and his brother had eaten before coming on this ill-fated hunt. He dropped exhausted and breathing heavily back to the ground just as Sam walked back into the room carrying some plywood, a sheet, and an old looking skateboard.

"What happened?" Sam asked insistently, simultaneously dropping the equipment and taking in his brothers' worsened condition and the thrown up which now discolored yet another part of the pure white carpet.

Dean took a breath before answering, he was fading fast. "I decided that touching the forbidden treasure was the way to go…it's not."

"Did you really just make an Aladdin reference about your femur?" Dean smirked slightly grimacing against the pain that shot up his leg. Seeing this Sammy immediately got down to business yet again, "We need to get you out of here. You're already going into shock and we haven't even started driving the hour to the hospital yet."

Within a couple minutes Sam had rigged the skateboard and plywood into a rough type of gurney. It was rudimentary and slightly unstable but it was the best that they had at the moment. "Dean. Let's get you out of here." Dean's eyes blinked open taking in the particular mechanism in front of him and the sheet spread out right directly in front of him. "Who ever said you couldn't be an engineer?" Dean smirked causing Sammy to smirk slightly himself. "So how do I get on it?"

"We have to move you onto the sheet and then I'll worry about getting you onto the gurney."

"We're calling it a gurney huh?" "Shut up. It's the best I could do with the materials provided." Sam snark-ed.

"So, uh you grab the legs and I'll get my upper half?" Sam nodded to Dean's suggestion getting down to the dirty business at hand. Sam moved to Dean's feet hoping beyond hope that somehow the method of movement they were just about to try wouldn't seriously inhibit Dean's recovery.

"On three." Dean nodded, putting his arms above his head much like the crab walks he had done when his mom was still alive. "One…Two…Three." Sam lifted and Dean cried out while thrusting his torso forward onto the awaiting sheet. The younger Winchester slowly lowered the injured leg to the sheet watching the silent yell that seemed to have frozen on Dean's now ashen face.

Sammy moved toward his brothers' head. "Dean. You still with me man?" he asked cautiously waiting to see if his older brothers' eyes would open but he just grunted in reply keeping his eyes scrunched tightly against the pain in his leg.

Another two minutes passed before Dean's now bloodshot eyes opened to look into his brother's concerned face. "I'm fine. Just get me up and out." He stated gruffly clenching his hands in the sheet that he now laid on.

"Are you sure you don't want a minute…"

"Just do it Sam." Sam nodded. Standing up he grabbed the two long edges of the sheet. Clasping the sheet together with his hands Sam bent his knees and lifted his brother up physically straining against the weight of his brother and emotionally against the muffled screams coming from inside the sheet. When Sam was sure that he was holding Dean directly above the makeshift gurney he lowered him onto it, careful to not aggravate the leg injury further than it had already been aggravated.

The younger Winchester slowly pulled back the sheet to see his now silent older brother clenching a piece of the sheet between his teeth. His green eyes stood open wide, pain and what looked a bit like fear were displayed clearly in them; reaching out Sam quickly grabbed one of Dean's clenched fists, "We're halfway there."

**Please review! The next part should be up pretty soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. **

The younger Winchester slowly pulled back the sheet to see his now silent older brother clenching a piece of the sheet between his teeth. His green eyes stood open wide, pain and what looked a bit like fear were displayed clearly in them; reaching out Sam quickly grabbed one of Dean's clenched fists, "We're halfway there."

**Chapter 3: **

Sam pushed Dean through the house and out the front door without any major crises but now they were faced with another issue, the Impala. Both boys looked at the vehicle, Sam staring at it from above and Dean looking at the distance from below, both imagining the pain and the difficulty that stood in front of them. "So, we heave on three?" Dean questioned breaking the silence that night had brought to the small town that they were in.

"It's going to kill and we can't risk waking the neighbors." Sam replied in a flat tone, looking at the Impala with an air of uncertainty.

Dean nodded, "I won't scream." Sam glanced down at his brother, "Dean your leg is literally in two pieces."

"I know. I won't scream." Dean replied adamantly. Sam took in his brothers determination turned back to the car and opened the back door silently accepting that this was the only way.

He maneuvered the makeshift gurney so that Dean's back was to the Impala. "I'll take care of the torso you get the bum legs." Dean stated with a shaky smile trying to steal himself for the agony that he was about to endure in silence. Sam nodded his eyes softening as he noted the fear that his brother was trying to hide.

Dean placed his hands on the bottom of the door frame noting the distance his hand would have to travel between that and the seat. Luckily Baby was a low rider. "On three. One…two…three." Dean pushed up on the door frame and the pain began. Biting his tongue harshly he managed to stay silent and move his hands up from the door frame to the cushioned seat of the Impala. With Sam's help he managed to push himself back on the seat and toward the door on the opposite side. Dean began to dry heave, leaning over the seat toward the floor of his baby he lost the last of the bile in his stomach immediately regretting the damage to the upholstery. Leaning against the door he closed his eyes against the pain that had taken over his body.

Sam gazed at his brother; sweat beaded across his face, his face and lips had lost their color, his eyes were closed tight against the agony that must have been plaguing his body, and his body was beginning to gently shake, the first sign that his brother was dropping into indefinite shock. The younger Winchester moved quickly, grabbing the sheet that he had used to lift Dean's legs he placed it over his brothers' body hoping to stave off the full-blown shock for a little while longer. Next he opened the back of the Impala pulling out a wool blanket, a bucket, a couple water bottles, and a bottle of aspirin. After situating his brother with most of the things retrieved and grabbing the bags from inside the house Sam got into the front seat of the Impala and looked back to see how his brother was doing. He still had not spoken since being placed in the Impala and Sammy was getting nervous.

"Dean. I have some aspirin. It may help to take the edge off." Dean shook his head, his eyes still closed tight against the pain that was running through his body. Sam nodded knowing from experience that putting anything in your stomach when you felt that you might lose it never seemed like a good idea. Starting the car Sam pulled out onto the street planning to speed the entire way to the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later Dean still had not said a word and Sammy was beginning to worry. "Dean?" The elder Winchester grunted in reply. "How you doing?"

"Peachy, Sammy." Dean replied a bit harshly.

"How's the leg?"

"Great. Pretty sure I bit through my tongue though." Dean replied trying to act tougher than he felt.

"Could you at least check the dressing for me…are you bleeding through it yet?" Dean leaned forward slightly and lifted the blanket off of his injured leg. "We can make it to the hospital."

"Can you wiggle your toes?" Sam questioned worried about the answer that he might hear. "I can wiggle them." Dean stated sounding relieved, leaning back against the door. "Good, just a bit longer, Dean."

Another half an hour passed without much noise coming from the backseat but as the sun was just beginning to peek up above the horizon line the Impala hit an unexpected pothole. Dean cursed in the backseat as his leg jolted off the car seat and landed with a thud. "Dean, you okay man?" Sam questioned quickly with concern.

"Fine, watch what you're doing to my Baby though." Dean replied grouchily but pain was evident in his voice. Looking down at his leg he realized that it had began bleeding again due to the jolt and began putting pressure on the wound causing himself to groan slightly.

"Dean? What's going on man?" Sam asked slightly frantically from the front seat. "It just started bleeding again…it'll be fine." The younger Winchester ran his hand down his face wearily and pressed even harder against the gas, "We're almost there. Twenty more minutes."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you're thinking! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed or followed/Favorited the story! I'm glad you guys are liking it. Here's the next part. Hope you enjoy! **

"Dean? What's going on man?" Sam asked slightly frantically from the front seat. "It just started bleeding again…it'll be fine." The younger Winchester ran his hand down his face wearily and pressed even harder against the gas, "We're almost there. Twenty more minutes."

When the boys finally pulled into the hospital Emergency Room entrance they were met with silence. "I guess I'll go in and find someone." Sam said curiously as he stepped out of the Impala. At that moment a young nurse walked out of the hospital entrance looking down at her phone.

Sam cleared his throat drawing the girls' attention, "My brother broke his femur. How do you get some help around here?"

"I am so sorry, we've just been so slow today…I'll grab some people!" the nurse replied hurriedly running inside.

Sam opened the backdoor, "Welcome to small town USA…" his joke trailed off as he got a good look at his brother, his face seemed to have gotten even paler than it had been before, his eyes were shut, and his breathing seemed heavy. "Dean! Dean?" His brothers eyes opened after a moment of hesitation, "We made it. We're going to get you some help." Dean nodded smiling slightly before once again closing his eyes against the world. Sam whirled around looking to hurry the nurse that was just there when a whole team of medical personal rushed from the hospital and converged on the backseat of the Impala. Within a minute Dean was on an actual gurney, an oxygen mask was placed over his nose, and he was being wheeled into emergency surgery with an entire team of professionals following closely.

Sam watched as his brother was taken away from him both relieved to have professionals in charge of his brothers and anxious about being away from him. After standing for a bit longer, Sam slid into the front seat of the Impala in order to move it from the emergency room entrance and began to mentally prepare himself for the long hours that awaited him in the ER waiting room.

It had already been three hours since Sam had last seen Dean and he hadn't heard anything from the ER staff besides being asked to fill out forms and being offered coffee. Sam rubbed his hand down his face for what felt like the fourth time in the last twenty minutes standing up he began to pace yet again praying that getting Dean out of the house in the way that they had hadn't caused any irreparable damage.

"Mr. Harrison…" Sam quickly whirled around seeing a middle aged, tired looking surgeon in front of him. "I'm Dr. Sanchez, you're brothers surgeon."

"Hi, call me Sam." Sam responded anxiously.

"Alright, Sam. Your brother is out of surgery and doing quite well considering the extent of his injury. As you probably noticed your brother had a very severe open fracture of the proximal femur shaft. This type of injury is quite severe and is known for causing long term effects but I am happy to say that due to the splint and the bandages that you applied many of the long term effects have probably been prevented though we won't know for sure until much later in your brother's recovery process." Sam nodded in understanding, "Can I see him?"

"He is resting right now but you may. Jessie will take you to his room and I'll be up within the hour to fill you both in on the recovery process." Sam glanced over for the first time seeing the young nurse who had initially gotten the boys the help that they needed.

"Follow me." Jessie stated as she led the tall man through the double doors and out of the hospital waiting room, "I feel that I need to apologize to you. I should have been paying more attention to the Emergency Room entrance, we had just had not had any patients for so long that I didn't imagine that we would get an injury quite as severe…"

Sam quickly cut off the young nurse noticing the distress that she seemed to be in, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you came out when you did." He smiled softly at her before continuing, "Is this the room?" The young nurse nodded, "I'll be by in awhile to see if you need anything."

Sam entered the room quickly excited to his brother. Dean lay on a hospital bed but unlike the other injuries that often landed Dean in the hospital the wires (other than an IV) were missing. Sam noted that he still appeared to be a bit pale and his leg was covered in white dressings but he was safe and unlike most times bizarre complications had not arisen…yet. As Sam took in all this about his brothers appearance Dean had awoken and sat looking at his brothers face as he assessed his condition. "Not too bad, right?"

"Dean. How are you? Do you feel okay?" Sam quickly asked surprised to find his brother so alert.

"M' fine Sammy. They gave me some great pain killers before the surgery." Sam nodded sitting down in a chair that he pulled toward the bed.

"So, they give you any indication of when I'll be able to get out of here yet?" Dean smirked as Sam shook his head slightly.

"Nope, you'll have to ask the surgeon that when he comes by…"

"Ask me what?" the surgeon questioned as he stepped into the young man's room. "Sorry. I'm here a bit early but I noticed you were up and wanted to talk with both of you before you rest again."

"Not a problem, Doc. So when can I get outta here?" Dean questioned smiling.

"Probably not for a few days and even then it will be strict bed rest for quite awhile with the exception of physical therapy that you will need to take part in for a few months. Which brings me to your prognosis, as your brother probably told you, everything went well during surgery. We did however have to put in a metal rod in order to stabilize your femur due to the severity of your break. This rod will most likely stay in your leg for your life unless it causes complications of some sort." Sam and Dean nodded to show that they understood. "Now I am quite curious on how this happened."

"I fell off of the banister in a friend's house…climbing up it clearly not the smartest idea I had." Dean quickly filled in the doctors' question.

"No, definitely not smart. Also I was curious why you didn't simply call an ambulance when it happened. I'm sure that it would have reduced the amount of pain that you had to endure before getting here."

Sam jumped in this time, "Our friends' house is kind of in the middle of nowhere. We thought it would be easier to drive ourselves."

"I see. Well I'll let you get back to resting." The doctor stated skeptically before turning and leaving the hospital room.

The boys waited a couple minutes to make sure that the doctor was gone before Dean broke the silence, "How long do you think he'll wait before he calls the cops?"

"Only enough time to call nearby towns to see if there was a break in." Sam replied in a disappointed tone.

"So you grab some crutches, pain killers, and my clothes and we head out…" Sam nodded in reply already throwing the bag with Dean's belongings to him before leaving the hospital room to grab the other items that they needed.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Let me know by reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far and for those who have reviewed. I appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

"So you grab some crutches, pain killers, and my clothes and we head out…" Sam nodded in reply already throwing the bag with Dean's belongings to him before leaving the hospital room to grab the other items that they needed.

When Sam returned he found Dean still in the middle of his bed a pile of his own clothes on his lap. "I don't have any pants. They must have cut them off before the surgery."

"Oh," Sam glanced around the room quickly moving to and pulling out the drawers looking for anything that would work to clothe his brother, "here. You can wear these scrubs." Dean nodded catching the pants in the air but still didn't move. "Let's go…do you want to be here when those backwater cops get here?"

"I can't." Dean mumbled.

"What?"

"I can't." Dean stated louder. "I can't move my leg enough to put on the pants."

"Oh," Sam's eyes widened, he couldn't believe he had been such an idiot! His brother had just had extensive surgery of course he wouldn't be able to put on his own pants. "I'm so sorry Dean, I didn't even think about it…"

"It's fine; just don't enjoy it when you help me out." Dean smirked, breaking the tension that had quickly pervaded the room and covering up his own frustration at being helpless.

"Okay, so we leave through the back exit, it's just down the hall and not hooked up to any alarms. I already pulled the Impala around and I made certain that no one saw me. Are you up for this?"

"Either way I have to be…so yeah, we'll say I am." Dean stated already imagining the agony that would soon pervade his body.

Sam nodded slightly, glanced out the hallway and then looked over at his brother. "Let's go." With assistance from Sam, Dean made it to his feet positioned with crutches under each arm pit. He grunted low in his throat; it felt like his entire leg was on fire and about to fall off all at the same time, "I hate small towns! Everyone has to be the hero." Dean stated venomously.

"I could go see if I could find a wheelchair." Sam offered sympathetically.

"Can't risk it, let's just go. Is the coast still clear?" Sam nodded in reply; it felt as if nobody actually worked in this hospital with how easy it was to find the supplies he needed. He only ran into two staff members the entire time.

Dean moved forward and immediately regretted having made the decision. He cussed under his breath quietly before moving forward yet another step. Finally Dean had made it to the open doorway of the room and only a short hallway lay between him and freedom. Sam had been following behind closely but now moved to the front in order to keep an eye out for any of the medical staff. After waiting for a nurse who was buried in a file to move pass Sam waved his brother on.

All went well until they were about three quarters of the way down the nearly deserted hallway. Dean's crutch landed in a puddle of water causing it to slip out from under him and before Sam could react Dean had already stopped his descent to the floor by putting down his bad leg. Sammy quickly grabbed onto his older brother as the leg gave out and his brothers muffled cry began. "Dean? We're almost there man, we can't just stop." Dean's eyes fluttered open and he once again placed the crutches that he still clung to in front of his feet watching for puddles on the floor. They were nearly to the door when their luck ran out. The nurse that had spoken to Sam earlier walked into the deserted hallway.

"What are you doing out of bed! You shouldn't even be vertical yet!" The nurse rushed to her patient putting the tray of food she had been carrying on the nurses' station counter.

Dean looked at the nurse hopeful that Sam understood that he couldn't talk them out of this one, he was just in too much pain. "Calm down. We just actually spoke to the doctor about being transferred to another hospital that's closer to home for us. He told us to go ahead and go. He's filing the paperwork now." Sam stated hoping that the nurse would simply accept his excuse without looking too far into it.

"That doesn't sound like Dr. Sanchez. Wait here, I'm going to make a phone call." The nurse turned her back on the Winchesters, quickly walking back toward the nurses' station. After waiting for Sam's nod Dean crutched the last few steps out of the door and set his eyes on the Impala. Sam rushed passed his brother, opening the backdoor so that Dean could slide in. Just as Sam was closing the back door the nurse rushed out of the exit yelling at them to stop but Sam continued; hopping into the front seat he quickly turned the Impala over and pealed out of the back parking lot of the hospital. On the street leading to the hospital they passed a police cruiser most likely coming to take them in.

"That was close." Sam let out a breezy laugh not believing the good fortune that had befallen them. He awaited a response from his brother but quickly realized that he wasn't responding. Sam quickly looked in the rearview mirror moving it so he could see his brothers face. It had once again become ashen and his hands ghosted over his injured leg his eyes stared at it but appeared to look right through it. "Dean?" Sam waited for his brothers head to look up but it didn't, "Dean." He stated firmer and he breathed a sigh of relief as his brother lifted his head.

"Did you grab those pain killers?" Dean questioned.

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think by reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next part, it's a little shorter but the next part should be up within a couple of days. Thanks to everyone who have followed and favorited the story and a special thanks to those who have reviewed! Thank you! **

"Did you grab those pain killers?" Dean questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Are those water bottles still on the floor back there?" Sam questioned quickly worried about the amount of pain his brother must be in if he was already asking for pain killers.

"Yeah." Dean replied reaching to pick up one of the water bottles from the floor, "Next time we stop we clean out baby." Dean added referring to the puke that had spattered across the floor thankful that it wasn't much. Sam nodded handing one of the pill bottles that he had picked up from the hospital back to his brother.

Fifteen minutes later Dean was softly snoring in the back seat and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. They had avoided the police twice in the last twenty-four hours in two different gun hoe small towns, got through a fairly extensive surgery, and managed an affective last minute escape from a hospital. Glancing in the back seat Sam looked at his sleeping brother, now all he needed to do was figure out where to take Dean to finish his hopefully less eventful recovery and Sam knew that only one place really made sense; Bobby's.

Picking up his phone Sam called Bobby listening to the ringing on the other end, after the fourth ring a gruff voice picked up, "Hello?" "Hey Bobby, it's me Sam."

Hey'a Sam. You boy's alright?" Bobby questioned quickly, it always seemed like the boys had an issue when they called and due to the pause on the other end of the line he didn't think that this time was going to prove any differently.

"Dean had a run in with a nasty spirit." Sam paused, "He broke his femur. He's already had corrective surgery but the little town we were in was super eager to catch any trespassers for any of the surrounding towns and since we didn't want to chance getting caught we ran."

"How soon will you be here?" Bobby asked knowingly.

"About six hours give or take."

"I'll try to get one of my medical friends to stop by and give Dean a once over, he won't like it but you don't mess around with fractures like that." The older more experienced hunter stated glad to know someone who would be able to help who owed him one.

"Thank you Bobby." Sammy stated sincerely, thankful to have a plan and a direction to head in.

"Yeah, just drive safe." Bobby replied gruffly already planning a trip to the grocery store to pick up food for them all.

The brothers made it to Bobby's in six hours and forty-five minutes due to Dean's insistence that the Impala be cleaned before they made it to Bobby's. Pulling into the driveway both boys immediately felt more at home and Sam finally felt that the day of terror that Dean and he had lived through was finally coming to a close. The screen door swung open and Bobby walked out his hands pushed into his pockets apparently trying to look less parental than he was really being. Sam smiled as he saw him, glancing back to see if his older brother was up from his most recent cat nap.

"Dean. Wake up, we're here." Dean rubbed his eyes looking out of the car window at the piles of junk that surrounded Bobby's house glad to be somewhere where he knew he could bed down for awhile without worrying about covers being blown or keeping up false identities. Sam turned off the Impala and stepped out of the car after pulling up as close as he could to the porch trying to make it less difficult for his brother to get into the house.

"Hey Bobby." Sam stated smiling at the older man. "Hey'a Sam." Bobby replied reaching out to give Sam a rough hug. "So where's that idjit, big brother of yours?"

"In the back," Sam said walking to open the back Impala door.

"What did you do this time boy?" Bobby questioned Dean while smiling knowingly at the young man in front of him.

"Ballet class didn't go as expected…" Dean replied sarcastically, "Get me outta here, would ya?"

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next (much longer) chapter. It might be a bit longer before the next chapter due to the fact that you have now caught up to the point that I have the story figured out. Thanks to everyone you has favorited, followed and reviewed! **

"Ballet class didn't go as expected…" Dean replied sarcastically, "Get me outta here, would ya?"

The next ten minutes were spent trying to figure out the best way to get Dean out of the car, up the five steps, into the house and on the couch while the following fifteen were spent performing that exact plan. Unfortunately Dean had to attempt to brave the steps by himself with Sammy following close behind to make sure that he didn't take another unexpected fall and Bobby walking by his side making sure that he could steady Dean as needed. The older Winchester cursed on the first step as his leg seemed to jolt in and out of place, by the second step he was biting his lower lip trying not to yell out in pain, the third made his face blanch and he whimpered as his good leg made contact with the step, the fourth caused a single tear to escape down his cheek which he quickly and defiantly wiped away. The fifth and final step found Dean shaking against the agony that he had thought had come to an end, his face took on a slightly grayish-green tone and his eyes looked glassy but focused.

"You alright Dean?" Bobby asked cautiously standing in front of the ashen Winchester.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean stated inconvincibly watching as his brother quickly brought the second part of the plan to his side, a rolling office chair. He lowered himself onto the chair and allowed his brother to push him through the kitchen and the office to the living room where a couch awaited him with a sheet, blankets, and numerous pillows.

"Awe Bobby, you went all Susie Homemaker on me…" Dean teased already feeling slightly better after getting off of his own feet.

"Shut up ya idjit. You know I could always send you upstairs." Bobby replied gruffly causing Dean to put his arms up signaling his retreat smirking slightly.

Sam pushed the rolling chair up next to the couch and Bobby quickly reached down and gently placed both of Dean's legs onto the couch being cautious to not bend the damaged one. Dean then placed his hands on the seat of the chair and shifted himself onto the couch only wincing slightly at pain that reared its ugly head.

"Dr. Keller will be here within an hour to check on your leg and you will allow her to check it. I had to pull quite a few strings to get her here so I won't hear any arguments." Bobby stated matter of fact-ly already knowing that Dean would attempt to put up a fight, now he only huffed.

"Why don't you rest till she gets here Dean?" Sam suggested through Dean simply rolled his eyes reaching for the TV remote that Bobby conveniently left within his grasp. Now Sam rolled his eyes standing up to grab the bags from the car with Bobby tagging along to assist the tall Winchester.

Sam and Bobby were laughing when they reentered the house over a hunting story that Bobby was sharing but they quickly hushed themselves when a look into the living room revealed a Winchester sacked out on the couch with the remote hanging uselessly from his hand.

When Dr. Keller got there an hour later Dean was still sleeping soundly on the couch. "Hey Sandi, thanks for coming." Bobby stated opening the door to the robust woman who walked through the door. She was of mid-height but seemed much taller as her confidence seemed to pervade the room though her smile broke any intimidation before it had a true chance to register. Sam smiled back amused at the picture that Bobby had painted for Dean of a woman hard to handle.

"Hey Bobby, so where's the patient and what type of injury we dealing with this time?" She stated getting straight down to the business that she had come here for.

"I'm Sam," Sam answered offering his hand, "the patient is my brother Dean. We were on a hunt when he sustained an open fracture in his lower femur and being the nature of the case and that our own identities were in danger we had to improvise a way out of the situation. We eventually got to a hospital but after the surgery we realized that we had to improvise a way out of the hospital as well and now we're here."

Sandi nodded taking in the story that the young and rather large man in front of here had told. "Is he in the living room?" Bobby nodded leading the way into the paneled room.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Sandi questioned her professional persona completely in place now.

"Since we got him settled; about an hour and a half ago." Bobby replied watching as the doctor kneeled next to one of his boys. "We'll see what we can accomplish without him waking but I'm going to need both of you ready to stop him from swinging if he wakes up. Heaven knows I've been hit one too many times by a just woken hunter." Bobby and Sam nodded in reply moving toward the sleeping Winchester to prevent any unfortunate situations.

The doctor started by looking closely at Dean's head making sure that a secondary injury was not missed by the medical staff she continued to the shoulders making a note to check for a concussion when the patient woke up. Pulling back the blanket that covered the young man's body Sandi continued her search exploring with her fingertips as well as her eyes. She paused when she reached the patient's torso pausing to pull up the young man's shirt to reveal the just appearing bruises on his right hand side. After pressing lightly she spoke without looking up from her work, "Just bruised, but we'll wrap them to help with the pain." Sandi quickly continued on with her research of the subject in front of her, noting the lack of response from the young man during the exploration. By the time she had made it to the femur she had made note of a bruised hip and a large note to check for an unseen head injury. Sandi slowing began unwrapping the gauze over the major wound that the boy in front of her sustained. Once all the gauze was removed Sandi looked over the dozens of stitches that seemed to be holding Dean's thigh into place, pleased to see that despite the movement the stitches had held and that the wound had only bled a very limited amount. The doctor decided to finish her search of the body before rewrapping the leg determining that the open air may do it a bit of good. When she got to his toes Dean began to stir groaning before even opening his eyes. His body felt horrible. Everything was achy and his leg was sending intense pain throughout his leg. When he felt something brush against his leg he thought about kicking at it but quickly thought of the pain that it would cause and settled for opening his eyes to see what was causing the sensation.

Sandi looked up from her work, glad to have found everything in order beneath the thighs. "Hello Dean. My name is Dr. Sandi Keller but you can simply call me Sandi. You have sustained a few minor injuries besides the fracture to your head and I would like to check you for a concussion now that you are awake.

Dean looked confused but nodded his head seemingly without thinking caught up in the matter of fact, no nonsense tone in Sandi's voice.

"Good then." Sandi stated, reaching into her bag she drew out her pen light and moved toward her patients head. "Yep just as I thought, just a minor concussion nothing to become overly concerned with but we'll keep an eye on it just in case." She monologued to herself as she looked at the reflexes of Dean's pupils to the light she was applying. Sitting back on her haunches she turned to include all the men in her discoveries.

"Dean has sustained in addition to his broken femur, bruised ribs along the right side on his body as well as a bruised hip along that same side. I would imagine that you hit the railing of the staircase when the ghost threw you. Of course the pain from those injuries was masked nearly completely by the more intense pain in your leg. I also believe that you have received a minor concussion from the fall, most likely hitting it on the floor as your leg gave out beneath you." Sandi looked around at the men standing around her and then continued. "I would like to wrap the ribs to help ease the breathing process but the head and the hip will simply have to heal themselves. Also now that Dean is awake and alert I would like to further investigate the wound in his leg in order to make sure that nothing has shifted out of place doing your unexpected movements." Bobby, Sammy, and Dean all nodded in reply dismissing Sandi to continue her work on the older Winchester.

Sandi reached into her bag getting ready to begin treating her patient when Sammy leaned down closer to his brother, "How you doing? Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Dean stated flippantly though he was feeling anything but fine.

"He needs a glass of water and some strong painkillers." Sandi stated without looking up from her bag. Sam raised his eyebrows, squeezing his brothers' shoulder as he stood to do Sandi's bidding. "There's no need to mask pain around me, boy. I can sense it from a mile away, even in a rough man like you." Dean looked at the full-figured woman in front of him; he had a feeling he was going to like this Sandi.

The treatment process took about a forty-five minutes and Dean was thankful that he had taken the medicine that Sandi had requested. Sitting up while she wrapped his ribs had hurt but it had been nothing compared to the manual exploration of his leg which had luckily come back with no issues. While Sandi had worked Dean had talked to her about many things such as how she had become a doctor to hunters, why he had started hunting, and even a few of his future aspirations. He didn't know why but Sandi was simply a person that he felt he could talk to.

Finished packing her bag Sandi stood up, "I'll stop by within the next few days to check again. Stay off of that leg. No exceptions."

Bobby nodded and began leading her toward the front door, "We'll make sure of that; you can be sure."

**Review and let me know what you think or even what you think is going to happen next :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**So there may be a few typos because I didn't actually proof read this time which isn't really like me...Sorry. I hope you can enjoy it anyway! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followings. I appreciate them all! Please enjoy. **

Bobby nodded and began leading her toward the front door, "We'll make sure of that; you can be sure."

The next few days passed without too much of an issue. They stayed on top of Dean's medicine to ensure that he never lapsed into the intense pain that he had been battling since getting the injury. Dean seemed to be content where he was which let Sam know just how bad the pain must have been. True to Sandi's word she stopped by four days after her initial visit glad to see that Dean had taken her suggestion about rest seriously. After checking over her patient thoroughly she was happy to reintroduce the idea of walking which Dean eagerly jumped on until he saw the way in which she was planning on reintroducing it; a walker.

"What? No. I'm not using a walker." Dean stated strongly his voice rising slightly, bringing both Bobby and Sam into the living from their activities.

"You have the use the walker." Sandi stated matter of factly, her blue eyes flashing with determination. "The walker allows you to place a small amount of weight on your leg in a stabilized and safe environment. Besides that it will also reduce your risk of a blood clot and is a required part of your recovery."

"I'll use crutches." Dean stated adamantly.

"You'll use the walker and you're starting today. Get up."

"No."

"Fine, next time I come I'll bring a wheelchair since that's as far as your recovery will get." Sandi stated turning on her heel causing her brunette ponytail to swing wildly.

She had just made it to the kitchen when Dean spoke up, "Fine. I'll do it." Sandi spun back around still looking as determined as ever. "Excellent."

Getting Dean up and ready to walk proved to be exhausting and painful for everyone involved. Dean could put barely any pressure on his leg and quickly got frustrated with the process. Sandi made him continue until he had taken three decent sized steps but then allowed him to return to the couch where he immediately shut down closing himself off to the world.

Sandi looked at the concerned faces of Bobby and Sam, "I'll be back tomorrow Dean and we will be walking around the living room."

Bobby and Sam followed Sandi out into the kitchen concern still coloring both of their faces, "This is to be expected. The recovery process is going to be long and painful but Dean is already doing much better than many of the patients that I have seen. Give him an extra Tylenol though; he'll need it to sleep tonight."

The following day Sandi got to Bobby's by ten and walked Dean around the living room helping twice when he looked like he was going to fall. She left Dean exhausted on the couch and instructions with Bobby and Sam to get him to do it at least one more time before that evening. That night Dean woke and had to call to Sam for more pain killers.

The following day Sandi showed up early once again, insisting that Dean make it from the living room to the kitchen and all the way back which he did while gritting his teeth against the pain. Once again Dean repeated this walk in the afternoon with Sam and insisted that Sammy leave the bottle of pain pills within his reach when they turned in for the night.

This type of schedule continued for the next week but as the week went on the walking became easier and Dean began to look forward to his twice a day jaunts. On his eleventh night at Bobby's Dean had laid awake for quite a while. He needed to pee but didn't want to wake his brother or Bobby for something that he should've been able to do himself. Grabbing his walker he situated himself on the edge of the couch preparing himself for the tinge that he always felt when first putting weight on his bad leg. After pulling himself up and situating himself between the arms of the walker he began his longest walk yet, through the living room, into the study, down the hall, and into the bathroom. It was slow going, his leg began to become really achy once he had reached the hallway but Dean needed this; this feeling of independence so he pressed on.

Sam walked down the stairs slowly trying not to wake his already sleeping brother. He realized that he had forgotten to leave the pain pills on the table beside the couch and wanted to ensure that Dean was fully set up for the night. He walked directly to the kitchen grabbing the small bottle off the counter before tiptoeing back into the living room. It took Sam a moment to realize what he was seeing but when he did he quickly began to panic. He began calling out Dean's name and waking Bobby from his sleep in the room next to the living room. "What is it boy. It's 2 o'clock in the morning!" Bobby grumbled.

"Dean's gone!" Sam stated urgently looking at the father figure in front of him.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean he's not here…I don't understand what happened. Something must have taken him. We've got to find whatever or whoever did this!"

"Sam?" Dean's voice broke his brothers' panic causing both Bobby and Sam to turn toward the figure emerging from the other side of the house.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked rushing toward his brother.

"Going to the bathroom…that's still allowed right?" Dean asked sarcastically smirking slightly at the shocked faces in front of him.

"How's the leg feeling?" Bobby asked standing by the couch.

"Pretty good, little sore but nothing an advil can't take care of." Dean replied to Bobby before turning his attention back to his now calm little brother, "little on edge, a' Sammy?"

"Shut up, jerk."

The next day Dean woke in pain. He groaned as he sat up on the couch being careful to keep his leg straight to reduce the pressure on it.

"So your little adventure was probably not the best idea, huh?" Sam questioned sitting on the recliner across from the couch.

Dean winced, "I don't know your panicked expression probably made it worth it." Sam rolled his eyes tossing his brother a bottle a vicodin. "Bobby's makin' breakfast." Dean nodded catching the bottle, "Hey bring me some water will ya?"

Dean was sleeping when Sandi came by that day but Bobby was waiting in the kitchen and informed her of Dean's movement last night. "He made it all the way to the bathroom and back. I have to give it to him, he is a stubborn thing."

Bobby chuckled, "You have no idea."

"Well let's let him sleep, give his leg a day to rest but I do want you to give him these strengthening exercises. They'll help speed his recovery." Sandi said handing Bobby a small stack of papers.

"How long is this recovery going to take?" Bobby questioned plainly, so far Dean was doing okay with being restrained to the couch, which was a miracle in itself but he couldn't imagine that he would take sitting around for much longer.

"It depends. I've seen people return to manual labor within 6 months but I've also seen people never recover fully. It all depends on the person and on the injury."

Bobby nodded, the next 6 months were going to be interesting.

**Alright guys! I think the story has just about come to an end...maybe one more chapter to tie up loose ends. Let me know what you think and what loose ends you want tied up by reviewing! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, here's the final piece of the story. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and commented on the story! **

Bobby nodded, the next 6 months were going to be interesting.

Dean smiled as he glanced in the mirror having just finished brushing his teeth. It was finally here the day that he was going to be allowed to take part in an actual hunt. Of course he had been researching hunts since the moment he was lucid enough to not imagine that a fairy was behind it but this was going to be his first physical hunt since the injury had occurred and it had been far too long. It had taken Dean five and a half months for his recovery to get this far and according to Sandi he still wasn't done but the elder Winchester was itching to get back to the hunt too much to wait till he had her complete seal of approval. Besides he was capable of doing all the things that he used to with only an addition of a little pain and possibly a slight limp when he was tired.

When he had broached the subject of a hunt with Sam and Bobby they were both ready and willing to give in due to the excessive whining they had had to endure since the third week of his recovery. Once the pain had abated he just didn't see the reason to remain stationary until he tried something and the pain returned which happened at least once a week.

Dean's recovery had been long by anyone's standards but it seemed especially long for a hunter who couldn't sit still. His recovery however did go quicker than many others would have due to his determination to look upon his recovery as a competition against his own body. He went through the stages of walking faster than anyone Sandi had ever worked with and began jogging a week ahead of schedule. Of course his therapy regime also included several things that a typical regime did not include, the big one being sparring. At the beginning Sam took it really easy on Dean not wanting to hurt or discourage him. That quickly ended however when an afternoon of sparring ended with his elder brother sitting on his chest after forcing him to the ground and demanding that he quit.

Dean jogged down the steps enjoying the solid feeling in his right thigh, "Ya done primping yet? This ghost isn't going to waste itself ya know." Bobby grumbled, smiling slightly when he looked at the Christmas morning expression that Dean wore.

Dean raised his eyebrows looking amused, "You don't rush a piece of art, Bobby."

"You guys ready?" Sam questioned walking into the kitchen, a knack sack thrown over his shoulder.

"Yep." Dean and Bobby answered in unison.

Sam nodded, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the keys to the Impala and threw them to his brother who caught them easily. Dean smiled broadly, "Just remember, driver picks the music."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :D **


End file.
